A method of inspecting a semiconductor device described in Patent Documents 1, 2, 3 is a non-contact inspection method for a semiconductor device utilizing a terahertz electromagnetic wave. In the inspection method, defects of a semiconductor device are inspected by utilizing a fact that the terahertz electromagnetic wave generated by irradiating the semiconductor device to be inspected with a pulse laser for excitation such as an ultrashort pulse laser is influenced by an electric field distribution and defective wiring within the semiconductor device (for example, Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3).
Within the semiconductor device, a built-in electric field is generated on a pn junction or a surface of a metal semiconductor configuring a MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistor even under an unbiased voltage. Accordingly, an inspection apparatus utilizing such a terahertz electromagnetic wave can inspect the defects under an unbiased state, i.e., a non-contact state.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4744604    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 4001373    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 4683869